Vampires, Werewolves, and a Tok'ra
by Irrelevant86
Summary: While on a hunt the cast of Twilight find a hidden cave underneath Fork's. While searching through the cave they find a stasis pod with a woman inside, and she's hurt. But this woman isn't normal; she's not only a Tok'ra but an Ancient. SG-1 comes to Forks to investigate, and the cast of Twilight work to keep Carrie a secret, and to keep SG-1 from finding out about them.
1. Tok'ra

_**Author's note: If a line is in bold and italics then it's the Tok'ra symbiote talking, if it's in just italics its Carrie talking to the symbiote in her head. Oh and the picture for the story is what Carrie's eyes look like**_

_**Carrie's P.O.V. {Several thousand years ago}**_

"We have to leave now," Melia shouted, looking back at Janus and myself. I groaned, and rested my hand on the knife wound in my stomach.

"She can't be moved, taking her through the gate could kill her," Janus replied, also resting his hand on the knife wound.

We were betrayed by someone I thought was a friend. He'd been about to send our location to the last know group of Ra's Jaffa that were left on Earth. I'd caught him and while taking him out he'd stabbed me. The four of us had been sent to this small out post on Earth to track down the last of Ra's Jaffa. We were supposed to be making sure the people of Earth staid safe. Our base was underground in a small cave that we'd found on our first visit here. It was far away from the ice caves were the first out post was; where the chair was. But we'd been put in charge of this out post, though it did not have a chair of its own. The council thought it best to leave only one chair on the planet.

"_**Don't worry Carrie I will heal you but it will take time,"**_A voice in my head exclaimed.

'_I know you will Naman I trust you. But I fear I've lost too much blood already. I fear you won't be able to heal me in time,' _I thought.

Naman was the Tok'ra I'd become host to after I'd been shot by a staff weapon on a mission several years ago. Naman had saved my life, and we have been friends sharing the same body ever since.

"But we can't stay here, he may have already told them were we are we have to leave now, place her in one of the stasis pod's. When we are sure that it is safe to come back for her we will," Melia shouted back, putting in the gate address in the round device sitting close to the gate. Janus looked back at me, and I nodded my head.

"That would be best, don't worry Naman has already started working on healing me. I will be fine, place me in stasis and go," I ordered, looking towards the spot in the wall were they would place me. Janus picked me up and carried me over to the stasis pod.

"I will see you again Carrie," Janus said, before hitting the button on the wall. The last thing I saw was Janus, before the ice of the pod over took me…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_**Present day {Carrie's P.O.V.}**_

Cold, that's all I felt. Cold, and then suddenly a pair of arms, and a sharp pain in my abdomen. All of a sudden my memories rushed back to me. Being stabbed, and placed in the pod.

"She's bleeding badly. We have to get her back to the house so I can stitch her up," A voice exclaimed. It didn't sound like anyone I knew. I tried to shift slightly but a sharp pain in my abdomen told me that wouldn't be a good idea.

"She smells funny. Like her blood has something in it," A new voice said. What, they couldn't possibly be able to detect the Naquadah in my blood. Who are these people?

"_**Carrie stay calm try not to move. You'll just make your wound worse,**__"_ Naman exclaimed in my head. I took her advice and calmed down. I felt an arm wrap around my body, and lift me up off the ground. It hurt, and I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness…

_**Several hours later**_

I groaned, and opened my eyes slightly. I was lying on a bed in a room with too many windows. I winced slightly, and placed my hand on the spot where I'd been stabbed.

"_**Take it a little slower, I'm still working on healing the wound,**_" Naman stated.

"_Never took you this long to heal a wound before,"_ I mumbled.

"_**Yeah well this wound is deep,**_" Naman replied.

I could just imagine her rolling her eyes at me. I stood up slowly, and looked around the room. This room looked nothing like a room back at Atlantis, or any Ancient or Tok'ra room. There was a table up against the end of the bed, and I could see a large mirror at one end of the room. I walked over to the mirror and looked over myself. I'd always shifted between wearing Ancient and Tok'ra clothing, but these clothes were just weird.

Fabrics I'd never seen before, and in red and blue. My short red hair looked as if it had been washed not long ago, and my blue/purple eyes seemed to shine. I raised my shirt and looked at the large bandage on my abdomen. I slowly peeled back the bandage, and looked at the stitch work on the wound. I could already see the healing work that Naman was doing, which meant that I should be fully healed within the next few hours. I put the bandage back over the wound, and let my shirt fall back down over my stomach. Suddenly the door opened and a man walked in.

"Ah good you're awake, I was wondering if you'd ever wake up," The man exclaimed, smiling at me.

I wasn't sure how to respond, I had no idea who he was but I knew he wasn't Ancient or Tok'ra. I couldn't sense any Naquadah in him, or see the look of someone with the Ancient gene. But there was something different about this man. He was obviously one of the people that we, the Ancients, had left on the planet, but he was different somehow. But did he know about us.

"_**Best not to mention it unless he does first**_," Naman suggested. She's right, she's always right.

"I'm Carlisle, I'm the doctor that patched you up," He offered, holding his hand out to me. I looked at his hand for a moment before taking it in my own.

"Carrie," I replied, shaking his hand.

"Well Carrie would you mind telling me how you ended up in that cave with a stab wound?" He asked.

"_**Can't explain that without telling him all about the Goa'uld, Wraith, Tok'ra, and the Ancients**_," Naman exclaimed. I know I know.

"I'm not sure. It's all fuzzy," I replied, shaking my head. Suddenly my stomach growled loudly, and I blushed.

"Well it sounds as if you're hungry come with me; my wife has been cooking nonstop since we brought you back. She had a feeling you'd be hungry," He stated, walking towards the door.

I followed him out of the room, down a set of stairs, through a living room, and into a kitchen. I could see several woman and four guys in the kitchen. Two of the woman and a little girl were all cooking on strange machines, and the men were all sitting around watching.

"Oh she's awake," One of the women cooking exclaimed, smiling brightly at me. Everyone was looking at me, and I glanced over each of them. All of them except for one of the guys and the little girl were pale, like extremely pale.

"_**Guessing they don't get much sun**_," Naman muttered inside my head.

"_Yeah no kidding," _I replied.

"I'm sure you must be hungry, please sit down," The woman exclaimed, motioning to a seat. I sat down just as my stomach grumbled again. Everyone chuckled.

"Seems I was right," The woman said, setting a plate of what looked like eggs and some sort of meat in front of me. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I saw the food; must be from the loss of blood, and the reanimation from coming out of stasis.

"Carrie this is my wife Esme, my sons Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. My daughter's Alice, and Rosalie, and my daughter in law Bella. This is Nessie Edward's cousin, and Jacob a friend of Bella's," Carlisle introduced, pointing out each person.

Funny how he said Edward's cousin instead of everyone's cousin, which leads me to believe that somehow he's not really related to all of them. Actually none of them really look like each other, except for Nessie; she looks like a combination between Edward and Bella. But that's not possible she's at least ten and Bella and Edward look as if they've just graduated from high school.

"So Carrie how'd you end up down in the cave?" Esme asked.

"Already asked that, she doesn't remember," Carlisle interjected.

"I've got a question who's Janus?" Emmett exclaimed. I choked on the food I'd just shoved in my mouth, and looked up at him with a questioning look. How in the hell does he know Janus's name?

"How…"

"You muttered the name Janus as we were bringing you back here," Alice informed, smiling at me. Oh, of course.

"I…ugh he's a friend," I muttered, taking another bite of the food.

"Does he live around here?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head.

"No he lives very far away," I replied.

"_**Oh yeah no kidding, he lives on another freaken planet of course he's far away**_," Naman uttered inside my head. I smiled slightly, and took another bite of my food. She gets her sarcasm from me, and some from her last host. I looked up at the group of people who were watching me.

"Do you have any family nearby?" Esme asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, I've been… Traveling a lot recently, that's how I meet Janus," I answered.

"How old are you?" Jasper asked.

"20," I replied, taking another bite.

"Huh you don't look 20," Nessie exclaimed, sitting down next to me. I noticed that Jacob shifted closer to her the second she got close to me. Huh weird.

"You have really pretty eyes, I've never seen anyone with purple and blue eyes before," Nessie stated, staring at my eyes. I smiled.

"That's exactly what Janus said when he first met me," I muttered.

"All right why don't all of you go into the living room and leave the poor girl alone," Esme exclaimed, shooing all of them into the living room…


	2. Vampires

_**Several hours earlier {Carlisle's P.O.V.}**_

I ran through the forest heading back towards the house. The family had just finished hunting. Suddenly I heard a scream come from behind me, and I looked back at the spot where Nessie had been running a few seconds ago, only to see a large hole in the ground.

"Nessie," Bella exclaimed, running over to the hole.

"I'm all right, I just fell into a cave," She shouted, "whoa you guys should come see this it's so cool there's this giant ring with these weird symbols on them."

I watched as Bella jumped down into the cave followed by Edward, then Jacob who had met up with us after we had finished hunting. I followed the three of them down into the cave, followed by the rest of the family. Wow this thing is huge. I looked over at the giant ring that Nessie had mentioned.

Nessie was standing in front of some sort of device that was positioned close to the ring. She pressed down on a button on the device and it lit up, along with one of the symbols on the ring. She pressed several more buttons on the device, and I felt the ground shake.

"Ugh Nessie maybe you shouldn't press anymore button's," Jake exclaimed, pulling her away from the device.

"Ugh Carlisle over here," Esme shouted. I turned to see her staring at the wall. I raced over to her and looked at what she was looking at. There was an indent in the wall that seemed to be filled in by ice, and behind that ice was a girl. She had short red hair, and strange blue and purple eyes that seemed to stare at nothing.

"She's alive I can hear her heart," Esme exclaimed, putting her hand on the ice. I could also just faintly hear the sound of a heart beating.

"How do we get her out?" Muttered Emmett. I looked her over; she was wearing strange clothes, and I noticed a large red stain on the lower portion of her shirt.

"Hey what's this?" Nessie asked, touching something on the wall.

Suddenly part of the wall lowered to reveal a set of shelves. On one shelve was a bag, and some sort of device that looked like it fit on a person's hand, and another smaller rounder device. Jasper grabbed the bag and looked through it.

"It's got a set of clothes in it, but that's about it," He said.

Suddenly the ice surrounding the girl seemed to dissolve and the girl fell forward into Esme's arms. Esme set her down on the ground, and I looked her over. There was a large deep gash in her abdomen, and it was bleed badly.

"She's bleeding badly. We have to get her back to the house so I can stitch her up," I stated.

"She smells funny. Like her blood has something in it," Esme exclaimed. I nodded my head. I could hear her heart speed up slightly, then slow down again. I picked her up, and Esme and Edward helped me get her out of the cave…

_**Later that day {Kitchen}**_

Esme had just shooed the rest of the family into the living room, and Carrie was sitting at the counter finishing off the last of her food. When she was done Esme set her plate in the sink.

"Do you have a place to stay?" She asked. Carrie didn't look up from the counter, and she hesitated for a few seconds as if she was trying to figure out what she should tell us.

"No, I'd actually been staying in the cave for a while now," She finally replied, looking up at Esme.

"Well then you're staying with us," She stated.

"I… ugh… but…"

"No but's you have nowhere to stay so you're staying with us and besides you're hurt," Esme said, cutting her off.

"Oh and we found this in the cave, I'm assuming it's yours," Esme said, picking up the bag we'd found, and set it down on the counter. Carrie's eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of the bag, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah that's mine," She replied, pulling it towards her. She rivaled through the bag, and smiled at the set of clothes inside.

"Ugh mind if I go change?" She asked, looking over at us.

"No go ahead, just head back up the stairs. There's a bathroom at the end of the hall," I informed her. She nodded her head, grabbed the bag, and rushed out of the room. Esme and I walked into the living room, and watched as she rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"So any thoughts about her?" I asked, looking around the room.

"She still smells funny, not exactly human I don't know," Jasper stated.

"I can't hear her thoughts," Edward added, frowning.

"Interesting," I mumbled.

"Apparently she doesn't like my clothes," Alice muttered, crossing her arms. I smiled.

"So she's going to be hanging around for a while huh?" Emmett asked.

"Yes she is. At least until her wound is all healed, and she's okay to travel again. Then it's up to her whether or not she wants to stay," Esme replied. I heard the door open, and Seth came running in, with his sister right behind him

"Hey guy," Seth exclaimed.

"We've got some people poking around the forest. Right near a hole in the ground that's got your guy's sent all over it. Said they were air force, thought we should warn you guys," Leah stated.

"That can't be good do you think it has something to do with Carrie?" Rosalie asked. At that moment Carrie came walking down the stairs wearing a strange sand colored outfit.

"She changed out of my outfit for that," Alice grumbled under breath so only we could hear. I shook my head and looked towards Leah, and Seth. Seth was staring at Carrie and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. I looked over at Edward and he nodded his head at the thought that was forming in my mind. Well looks like she'll defiantly be staying for a while.

"Carrie these are our friends Seth and Leah," I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," She said, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"We found her in a cave earlier today while we were… hiking, she had what appeared to be a stab wound in her abdomen, we brought her back here and I patched her up," I explained, at the confused look on Leah's face. I heard a soft growl come from Seth's direction, but it was too low for Carrie to hear. Carrie yawned, and her eyes closed for a second.

"Why don't I take you back to the guest room Carrie, you've had a long day and you seem tired," Esme offered. Carrie nodded her head and let Esme lead her up to the guest room.

"So you found her in the cave that those Air force people are snooping around in?" Seth asked, looking towards the steps that Carrie had just gone up.

"Yeah she was in a block of ice, we're not sure how she got there and she claims to not remember either," Rosalie replied.

"You don't believe her when she says she doesn't remember?" I asked.

"How can I we don't know anything about her," Rosalie shot back. I heard another soft growl come from Seth.

"Well that doesn't matter now. We have to keep her away from them no matter what; she's Seth's imprint now. And that makes her part of the group," Esme stated, walking back down the stairs…

_**SGC {Sam's P.O.V.}**_

"Ugh sir we're registering seismic activity in Forks, Washington. The activity is similar to someone trying to activate a stargate like when we first opened our gate," I exclaimed, looking up at General Hammond.

"Sir Permission to go check this out?" Jack asked.

"Permission granted," General Hammond nodded. I jumped up and followed my team out of the control room.

"All right everyone head home, get your to-go bags ready and meet back here in an hour," Jack ordered. I raced back to my house, got my to-go bag ready, then headed back to the SGC. After the rest of the team got back, we headed out.

"Carter did you order the tickets?" Jack asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah, they'll be waiting for us at the counter when we get there," I replied...

_**Several hours later**_

"Fork's, Washington the rainiest place in the US," Daniel exclaimed, looking at the board as we entered the town.

"The seismic activity came from the woods, just keep heading straight," I informed Jack. After a few minutes of driving we had finally reached the woods, and it took several more minutes of driving before we reached the spot where the seismic activity was.

"Of course it would just be too easy for the gate to be above ground," Jack muttered. I jumped out of the car, and walked around the area. I could see shoe prints in the mud around the area, and I noticed a large hole in the ground. I bent down, and aimed my flashlight in the hole, and saw a large cave below.

"Over here sir," I shouted. Jack walked over and looked down into the cave.

"All right we'll get some rope, and swing down and take a look at the cave," He stated. I looked back to see Teal'c staring off into the tree's. Suddenly two people seemed to appear out of nowhere, one was a woman, and the other was a boy.

"Hey I'm Seth this is my sister Leah, is everything okay?" The boy asked.

"Yeah we're going for a hike found a cave, I'm Jack by the way, this is Sam, Daniel, and Murray we're here on… vacation," Jack replied.

"Who comes to Forks Washington for vacation," Leah scoffed.

"The air force does," Jack muttered, so that only I could hear him.

"Ugh okay well have a nice vacation," Seth said, walking off with Leah right behind him.

"Well that was weird," Daniel stated.

"Indeed," Teal'c muttered…


	3. werewolves

_**Carrie's P.O.V.**_

_ I laid back on the bed that the Tok'ra had pointed out to me, my breath hitching at the pain in my shoulder and ribs. _

"_**Now the symbiote will be able to heal her, but it will take some time. She will be asleep for a while, and we'll also be using the healing device on her wounds to help ease the strain on the symbiote**__," Selmak stated, looking over at me._

"_As long as she can be healed," Janus replied. _

_ Selmak and his host Oran walked over to me with a jar in one hand. I could see a Tok'ra symbiote inside the jar. The last of the Tok'ra symbiotes left without a host. The Tok'ra had recently lost their queen so this was the last of her babies. I took a deep breath and nodded my head for Selmak to get on with it. I watched as Selmak pulled the symbiote out of the jar, and it crawled into my mouth…_

I sat up and looked around me. I was lying on a bed in a strange room, and for a second I almost panicked that is until my memory came rushing back to me. Being released from the stasis pod yesterday, the strange people I'd meet. Them talking about some… air force people looking around the cave they'd found me in, and me being an imprint whatever that is. I'm surprised they didn't hear me coming out of the bathroom, but then again their attention was on Seth and Leah.

"_**I didn't like the way he kept staring at us**_," Naman stated.

I absentmindedly nodded my head. I agree he couldn't seem to stop staring. I sighed, and stood up. I was wearing the last Tok'ra uniform that had been in my bag that Esme had given back to me. They were the only clothes I really felt comfortable in, though I don't think Alice like's them that much.

"_**Who cares it's our choice, we can wear what we want**_," Naman interjected.

I smirked at her bluntness. I walked over to the bedroom door, opened it, and looked out into the hallway. I didn't see anyone so I walked quietly down the stairs, and into the living room. I could see Seth asleep on the couch, but that was about it. I walked past him and into the kitchen. Okay where would they keep the drinks? I looked around but nothing here was familiar.

"_**Just wing it, start looking through cabinets and stuff**_," Naman suggested.

"_I don't know that just doesn't seem right, they've invited me into their home I feel wrong just going through their things_," I replied, looking around the kitchen again. I could hear Naman sighing in my head.

"_**If you want I'll do it**_," She suggested.

"_Yeah that would be best, but if we get caught you're dealing with them_," I answered. I closed my eyes, and I could feel Naman taking over. After a few seconds I opened my eyes, and they flashed, but I was no longer in control of my body. I watched as Naman directed my body to a metal thing against the wall, and opened it. She bent down and looked inside.

"Ah here we are… ugh milk, this has got to be some sort of drink," Naman muttered, closing the fridge.

"Now just to find the glasses," Naman stated, looking around.

"The cups are in the top cabinet to left," A voice exclaimed. Naman stopped, and turned to look behind us. I could see Seth standing in the kitchen doorway smirking at us.

"Thank you," Naman replied, opening the cabinet and taking out a cup. She quickly filled the cup with milk, then placed the milk back in the fridge.

"So Carrie where are you from?" Seth exclaimed, walking closer and leaning against the counter. For a second Naman just stood there staring at him.

'_**Crap what do I say?'**_ Naman asked mentally.

'_What how should I know? I don't know any places here on this planet, hell we don't even know how long we were in stasis for_," I replied.

"Ugh… someplace very far away from here," Naman exclaimed, grabbing the glass of milk and taking a sip.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question," Seth stated.

Naman shrugged our shoulders, finished off the glass of milk and set the glass in the sink. She walked past Seth and into the living room. When we walked in I could see everyone sitting in the living room; everyone except for Leah that is. Holly crap when'd they get down here, hell when did they wake up?!

"Good morning Carrie how are you?" Esme asked.

"Fine, better than yesterday," Naman replied, standing awkwardly by the door.

"How's the wound on your side?" Carlisle asked.

"Its fine doesn't hurt," Naman said, shrugging our shoulders. Carlisle nodded his head, and turned back to the book he was reading. W_e_l_l_ th_i_s i_s_n'_t_ a_w_k_w_a_r_d in a_ny_ w_a_y po_ss_ib_l_e.

"I'm gonna go get some air," Naman muttered, walking towards the door.

"Wait I'm coming with you," Seth exclaimed, following us to the door.

'_**Ugh damn I was hoping to get some alone time,'**_ Naman growled softly in my head.

'_Want me to take over?'_ I asked.

'_**Yeah sure,'**_ Naman replied, stopping just outside the doorway. Our eyes closed for a second, and when I looked up I was in control of my body again.

"You okay?" Seth asked, taking a step towards me.

"I'm fine, just smelling the fresh air," I replied quickly, walking off towards the woods.

"So you travel a lot huh?" Seth asked after a few seconds of walking.

"You could say that," I answered, not looking at him.

"So where have you been since you started traveling?" Seth asked.

God does his questions ever end. But I can understand why he keeps asking so many questions, some strange person comes to your home and you want to learn all you can about them.

"Ugh too many places to even begin to tell," I replied.

He was nice but right now he was just getting on my nerves; is it too much to ask to take a walk in the woods by myself. Then a thought hit me; he was trying to keep me from getting anywhere near the cave so that those… air force people couldn't find me. I sighed, great that means I'm never going to be able to walk in the forest by myself until those people leave.

"So how long have you been traveling for?" Seth asked.

"A while," I stated, picking up my pace slightly.

"Hey Carrie wanna go to La Push beach?" Seth asked. I looked at him for a second.

'_**He's obviously trying to lead you away from the cave,'**_ Naman stated. I sighed again, and nodded my head.

"Great come on let's go," Seth exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me through the forest.

We arrived at a beach a few minutes later, and I could see a bunch of guys {all shirtless} gathered around one end of the beach. They were all laughing and shoving each other, but the second we got in range of them they all looked up at us.

"Hey guys I've got someone I'd like you to meet," Seth shouted, yanking me towards the group. Oh joy more people I don't know. Seth quickly introduced me to the group, and each of them eyed me for a second before looking over at Seth.

'_**Oh gods please don't tell me they think we're dating him,'**_ Naman groaned.

'_I don't know he may be annoying but he is nice, don't meet that many nice people, especially when dealing with the wraith and Goa'uld,' _I thought back.

"_**True,"**_ Naman muttered.

"So Carrie how'd the two of you meet?" Sam asked.

"That's a bit of a long story," I replied, sitting down on a log nearby.

"Eh not really; the Cullen's found her in an underground cave in the forest. She was hurt so they brought her back to their place and patched her up. Then Leah and I went over to the Cullen's to talk to them about something and she was there," Seth explained. Well when he puts it like that then yeah sure it's a short story, unlike my version which I couldn't tell them either way.

"So Carrie what's with the weird clothes?" Paul asked, eyeing my attire which included my sand colored shirt, pants, and boots.

I scowled at him, got up and walked briskly away. Who is he to call my clothes weird; he's the one not wearing a shirt for god's sakes! After a few seconds of walking I heard shouting coming from behind me, and I looked back at the group to see Seth yelling something at Paul. Paul yelled something back, and Seth shoved him.

'_**Oh gr**_**e**_**a**_**t**_** d**_**o**_**g fight,'**_Naman exclaimed.

'_Huh?"_ I thought back.

'_**Remember that time Melia and you almost got into a fight and one of the guys shouted cat fight, well a fight between two guys should be called a dog fight,'**_ Naman replied.

I smirked and shook my head at her logic. I could hear Sam shouting something, and I watched as Sam tried to pull Seth away from Paul, but Seth managed to land a punch to Paul's face. Suddenly Paul started shaking, and it looked like he was having some sort of panic attack. I turned towards them prepared to help him when all of a sudden Paul practically jumped into the air, and within seconds his form seemed to burst into one of a wolf, then landed back on the ground growling at Seth. Seth growled back, and within seconds he too had changed into the form of a wolf.

'_**Okay did not see that coming,'**_ Naman gasped.

'_Yeah me either, though your last statement is so ironic,'_ I answered. All I could do was stand there and watch as the two wolfs attacked each other. It was like I was rooted to the ground below me. I watched as the two wolfs disappeared into the forest.

"Okay what the hell was that?" I asked, looking over at the group of men. Sam sighed, shook his head, then motioned for me to sit down on the log…

O~O~O~O~O~O

_**Cave {Sam's P.O.V.}**_

"All right so we'll call it in, have the area above the gate dug up, the gate lifted out and be on our way," Jack stated.

"Yeah but what do we do about the cave? We can't just leave it like that, and we surely can't leave a massive hole in the ground," Daniel interjected.

"We'll figure something out then let's just get back to the hotel and call General Hammond," Jack replied. Suddenly Teal'c stiffened in his spot, and he looked to the left.

"What is it T?" Jack asked, looking over at him.

"I'm not sure I hear something but I'm not sure what it is," Teal'c replied, taking a step towards whatever noise he heard.

Suddenly two very, very large wolfs burst through the trees, and they kept snapping at each other. One was a dark grey wolf, and the other had sandy-colored fur. The sandy furred one tackled the grey wolf, and in the process almost ran Jack over. Jack ducked to the side, and landed on the ground with a loud thud and a string of curse words. The two wolfs continued to snap at each other but after a few seconds they disappeared into the forest.

"Those are the biggest wolfs I've ever seen," Daniel muttered, staring in the direction the wolfs had run off to.

"No kidding and they almost flattened me," Jack shouted, standing up.

"I didn't know there were wolfs here," I stated.

"Neither did I if I had I would have brought a gun," Jack mumbled, stalking towards the car.

"You're just upset that they nearly tackled you," Daniel pointed out, smirking and following Jack to the car.

I smirked, shook my head, and climbed inside the car. Those two were always like this; to most people it would seem as if they hated each other. But I knew better, this was their banter, the way the communicated with each other. I smiled at Jack as he muttered something about large wolfs.

"Do you not think we should warn the town that there are wolfs in the forest?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm sure the people here already know, that is if those wolfs have been living in the forest for a while now," Daniel answered.

Teal'c nodded his head and climbed into the car. The ride into town was quiet, and when we got back to the hotel Jack called General Hammond and gave him a report including the giant wolfs. General Hammond assured us he'd be sending out a team to help, and that they should be here by tomorrow…


	4. SG-1

_**Carrie's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe what they had told me. Werewolves and Vampires, I'd heard stories about them all from the few people I'd meet here on Earth, but I never really believed them. And when Sam first described the vampires I nearly had a heart attack thinking they were supposed to be some sort of wraith in disguise, but then Naman quickly shot down that idea. Seth and Paul had come back half way through Sam's explanation, and then Sam explained what being an imprint meant and Naman practically went off.

'_**Who does he think he is imprinting on us like that?! It's not right, it's… it's… it's, I don't know what it is,'**_ Naman had shouted in my head for several minutes.

'_You're just saying that because I kind of like him and you think it's only because of this imprinting thing,'_ I stated after several minutes of her ranting.

Naman had growled back that it was the truth and that we should remember Janus, I just ignored her after that and paid full attention to what Sam was saying. We were currently walking back to the Cullen's house. I'd told them that I had something I wanted to tell them, but that everyone should be there seeing as how I was now supposed to be part of the pack because of being Seth's imprint. They'd explained all about the Cullen's ability's, and I wondered if Edward had read my mind, if so then he already knew about Naman, which meant his whole family knows. We reached the Cullen's house after walking for several minutes.

"Well it's seems you guys have trouble keeping these things a secret," Edward stated, stopping in the doorway. We followed him back inside and I could see everyone gathered in the living room.

"So Carrie what is it you'd like to tell us?" Edward asked.

"Okay first have you read my mind yet because if so then you already know what I'm going to say?" I asked.

"No for some reason I can't read your mind," He replied. Wow really, I wonder if that has to do with the fact that there are two minds in here.

'_**As long as it keeps people out of our heads I don't mind,'**_ Naman stated.

"All right then I guess I'll start from the beginning then. Okay so I may have lied a bit when I said I didn't remember how I ended up in the cave but up until now I didn't think you'd believe me if I told you," I started.

"I knew you were lying about that," Rosalie exclaimed, glaring at me. I glared right back.

"Why wouldn't we believe you?" Carlisle asked

"Well considering that I'm actually from another planet I pretty much assumed you wouldn't believe me when I said that," I answered. Everyone's mouth's dropped and they all just stared at me.

"You're joking right?" Emmett asked.

"No," I replied, shaking my head.

"So you're an alien. You look human," Sam stated, obviously not believing me.

"Just cause' you're from another planet doesn't mean you're not human, you're just not a human from this planet," I said.

For the next several minutes I explained about the Ancients, the Stargate, and about our fight with the Wraith, us coming to Earth while the Goa'uld ruled the planet {one fact that shocked the entire group}. I explained about the revolution that expelled the Goa'uld from the planet, and how I wound up inside the stasis pod. As I explained about the Goa'uld ruling the planet, and how the Egyptians rebelled against them the group of vampires and werewolves all shared a look that I didn't understand. They all seemed to get this sad look on their faces.

"So that ring in the cave was a Stargate?" Nessie asked. I nodded my head.

"And the small device in front of it?" Jacob asked.

"The device that is used to dial out to other worlds," I answered.

'_**Are you going to explain about me at some point?'**_ Naman asked, impatiently.

'_Yes I was just about to do that,'_ I replied.

"Now there's another type of symbiote besides the Goa'uld. They call themselves the Tok'ra they have a different philosophy on taking host, kind of like your guy's philosophy on drinking blood compared to other vampires. They believe in only taking a willing host, and having a true symbiotic relationship with their host. They share control of the host body with the host," I explained.

"Amazing," Carlisle muttered.

"I don't know that just sounds weird. To have another person inside your head all the time, being able to take control of your body whenever they feel like it, I don't see how anyone could ever actually want to have one of those things inside them," Paul stated. I scowled.

"But some of the side effects are worth it. They heal quickly, longer life span, and if a true bond has been formed between host and symbiote then they share mind, body, and soul, it can be a wonderful experience," I shot back.

"You sound as if you talk from experience," Carlisle stated, taking a step closer.

'_All right Naman your turn to take over_,' I thought, lowering my head. I felt Naman taking over. When I lifted my head and when I opened my eyes they flashed, and everyone took a step back.

"_**I am Naman," **_Naman stated.

"Wait you're a host to one of those things?" Sam asked, taking a defensive stance. Seth growled at him, and stepped between Sam and me, and glared at Sam.

"_**I am not a thing,"**_ Naman shouted back, taking a step toward him. Okay this is not going the way I was hoping it would.

"So ugh Naman? How long has Carrie been your host?" Carlisle asked, sidestepping the awkwardness that Sam had created.

"_**Only a few years, I become her host after she was shot by several Jaffa with staff weapons. Her healers couldn't help her, so they brought her to my people. I was the last of the Tok'ra symbiotes left without a host. If I had not been implanted in Carrie it was more than likely that she would have died from her injury's**_," Naman explained, sitting down on the couch. I mentally cringed as the memory of the staff blast came back to me.

"Wow that's amazing so can you heal other things besides wounds?" Carlisle asked.

"_**Yes a symbiote can heal almost any disease in its host, but it's not like we can heal a person than leave them, to do that would either kill the host, the symbiote, or quite possibly both**_," Naman answered.

"And why would that be?" Alice asked.

"_**Usually when a Goa'uld leaves a host they release a toxin that kills the host, but a symbiote can leave a host without releasing the toxin, but it does require a certain amount of energy, and if the symbiote has spent the past few days trying to heal whatever illness it's host has then the symbiote maybe too weak to even be separated from the host**_._** And then if the host and the symbiote have blended, the host would feel the loss of the symbiote and after being blended they would feel alone without the symbiote talking to them inside their heads. The Tok'ra have reported that hosts who have been separated from their symbiotes killed themselves after a few days,**_" Naman stated.

"Wow that's amazing, the bond is really that strong?" Carlisle asked.

"_**Yes it is we live and love as one whomever the host loves the symbiote loves, and whomever the symbiote loves the host loves**_," Naman replied.

"So you and Carrie share the same ideas and thoughts?" Seth asked.

"_**Mostly, though sometimes we do disagree on certain things. Actually we influence each other, I get a lot of my sarcasm from her, and she gets her stubbornness from me**_," Naman explained. I smirked.

'_Yeah no kidding sometimes you're too stubborn for your own damn good, and you passed that onto me,'_ I thought.

'_**Oh what do you know,'**_ Naman thought back. I mentally stuck my tongue out at her.

"So when you stare off into space like that are you talking with Carrie?" Nessie asked. Naman nodded her head.

'_Okay I wanna talk now,'_ I stated. Naman mentally sighed, closed our eyes, and within a few seconds I was in control again.

"Naman are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"We're fine, usually when we do that it's use changing whose in control," I replied, smiling.

"Hey Carrie maybe now you can answer some of my questions like where you're from," Seth exclaimed, beaming at me. I smiled; he doesn't give up does he.

"Yeah sure, the Tok'ra live on many different planets, actually the outfit I'm wearing now is a Tok'ra uniform. They mostly live on desert planets. But the Ancients, well before we were forced to leave by the Wraith, lived in Atlantis," I answered. Everyone's eyes went wide, and they all stared at me as if I'd said something wrong.

"What?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"Atlantis, as in the famous lost city of Atlantis that sunk into the ocean?" Jasper asked. I stared at him. How did he know about Atlantis I don't remember the council agreeing to tell anyone on Earth about Atlantis, I'm going to have to have a word with them when I get back.

"How do you even know of Atlantis we've never told anyone on Earth about it, at least not to my knowledge?" I asked.

"It's a fairytale, the lost city of Atlantis that sunk into the Ocean, so wait Atlantis isn't on Earth?" Emmett asked.

"No it's on another planet in the Pegasus galaxy," I answered.

"Whoa another galaxy?" Bella asked. I nodded my head.

"So obviously at some point while I was in stasis the council must have changed their minds about telling people about Atlantis, but if they came back why didn't they get me, wait that means they're still here on Earth I have to find them" I exclaimed, jumping up off the couch.

"Well Carrie if what you say about you being there back when the ancient Egyptians were alive, then that means you've been in stasis for several thousand years, which would mean anyone you did know is dead," Sam stated.

I stared at him for a moment before his words sunk in. All the people I'd ever cared about were gone, seemingly in an instant. To have the hope that I'd see my friends again and then to have it cruelly ripped away from me, however unintentionally cruel it was, hurt. Then another thought hit me like a knife in my gut; Janus was dead.

'_**No he can't be dead, this can't be true,'**_ Naman exclaimed.

I felt tears pierce my eyes, and I frantically shook my head. Both my own sorrow at this revelation and Naman's sorrow filled me, and seemed to take over every thought and action. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, and I was on the verge of a panic attack. A feeling of calmness washed over me suddenly but it wasn't enough to ride me of the intense sorrow I felt, it only served to prevent the panic attack.

"No that can't be, he promised. He promised he'd come back for us. He wouldn't break that promise," I exclaimed, racing out the door.

"Carrie wait," Seth shouted behind me.

I ignored him, and continued to run. I ran for what felt like hours, and when I finally stopped I was standing next to the hole in the ground that more than likely lead to the cave. I carefully made my way down into the cave, and I looked around. This was the last place I'd seen Janus. Why didn't he come back for me, what kept him from coming for me.

"Carrie," Seth shouted, jumping down into the cave.

I glared at him for a minute. Damn him, damn all of them. Damn their stupid imprinting, I never asked for any of this. I could hear the sound of Naman's mental crying ringing in my head, and it only wanted to make me cry even more. Janus had been our first love, he was nice, and gentle, and now he's gone. Now we're left alone here. I felt tears sliding down my face as Seth walked towards me.

"Carrie I'm sorry about all your friends," Seth stated, resting his hand on my shoulder.

I wanted to yell, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, I wanted to punch something, and most of all I just wanted to lie down and cry. Seth pulled me into his arms, and I just cried. Suddenly the sound of movement above caused me to pull away from Seth. I looked towards the direction of the hole to see someone dropping down. But it wasn't one of the pack or the Cullen's. The man looked over at us as someone else dropped down, after a few seconds two more people dropped down.

"Seth is that you?" One of the men asked.

"Yes Jack it's me," Seth replied, stepping in front of me blocking me from their view.

"Who's your friend?" Jack asked, trying to get a peek at me.

"Her name's Carrie, Carrie that's Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Murray," Seth introduced.

"So what are you two doing down?" Jack asked.

"Hey it's our home, we can be were ever we want to be," Seth stated.

"Yeah well it's dangerous down here," Jack replied.

"The hell it is I've been down here before there's nothing dangerous about this cave," I countered, stepping out from behind Seth.

"Sir that looks like a Tok'ra uniform," Sam exclaimed, looking over at Jack. For a second I was stunned, and didn't know what to say.

'_**If they know of the Tok'ra then they must have meet them, that means that either the Tok'ra have been here or they've been to a Tok'ra planet,'**_ Naman exclaimed.

"How do you know of them?" I asked.

"She has a symbiote," Murray stated. I stared at him for a second before I realized what he was, and I realized that his name was more than likely not Murray.

"You're a Jaffa," I stated. Seth growled, and shoved me behind him while taking a defensive stance.

"We're not going to hurt you," Daniel exclaimed, stepping forward. Seth growled again.

"Okay kid enough with the growling," Jack said.

"Then don't come any closer," Seth growled, glaring at the man.

"Okay let's all just calm down. No-one is going to hurt anyone. Now it's obvious that you're a Tok'ra, and that for some un-known reason you know what she is and what a Jaffa is," Daniel said, stepping between 'Murray' and Seth.

"I told him, and a few other trusted people, after they rescued me from my stasis pod. But you never answered my question; how do you know of the Tok'ra?" I asked, glaring at him. He looked back at Jack, who nodded his head.

"Mine as well tell them, she is Tok'ra and he obviously knows already so there's no point in trying to hide anything," Jack stated.

"We work for the air force; the air force uses the Stargate to send teams to other planets on missions. Right now were currently fighting the Goa'uld and have even managed to stop a Goa'uld attack on Earth," Daniel started.

"I'm guessing you're one of those teams?" Seth asked. Daniel nodded his head.

"There are several gates on this planet, so which gate are you using?" I asked. There were only a few gates on the planet that we know of, the one here, the one in Egypt, and the one in the ice.

"In 1928 a Stargate was found in Giza, then in 1994 we finally figured out how to open it," Daniel replied. Okay so the one from Egypt then.

"How did you end up with a Jaffa on your team if you fight the Goa'uld?" Seth asked, eyeing the man.

"Well that's a bit of a long story, but basically Teal'c believes that the Goa'uld aren't gods, he even helped us escape from the Goa'uld he was in-service to," Daniel answered.

'_**Maybe we should continue this conversation back at the Cullen's place**_," Naman suggested.

'_I don't know about that it would be hard to explain why I've told so many people about us, and I don't think they should know about them being vampires and werewolves,_' I answered back to which Naman agreed.

"Carrie you said you were in stasis, how long?" Sam asked suddenly.

"According to Seth and his friends several thousand years," I answered sadly.

"Several thousand years?" Daniel asked. I nodded my head, and looked down at the ground.

"She and a few of her friends were keeping an eye on the last of… Ra's," Seth looked at me for confirmation and I nodded my head, "Jaffa. She was betrayed by one of her own; he stabbed her and her friends had to leave her in stasis."

"Wow that's amazing," Daniel exclaimed.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"Which Tok'ra was it that betrayed you?" Sam asked.

"It wasn't a Tok'ra," I answered. They looked at me shocked.

"But you're a Tok'ra so you should have been with other Tok'ra," Daniel stated.

"While that is true for most, my people are… were friends with the Tok'ra we helped them out when we could. I was badly wounded by a group of Ra's Jaffa and the Tok'ra offered to provide me with a symbiote. The only Tok'ra that I actually truly knew was Selmak and his host Oran, mostly because they performed the implantation. After the implantation I stayed with my people because I knew them, and Naman didn't know any of the Tok'ra since I was her first host," I explained.

"You knew Selmak?" Sam asked, her eyes going wide.

"Yes why?" I asked.

"Ah well she saved my dad's life. He had cancer so he became her host," Sam replied.

"So Selmaks alive?" I asked happily. Sam nodded her head.

'_**At least there is someone we know that's still alive**_,' Naman muttered inside my head. I couldn't help but agree, it helped only slightly to know that at least one person I knew was still alive.

"If I may ask, what race do you belong to?" Teal'c asked.

"The Ancients," I stated. All of their eyes, except for Teal'c's who only raised an eyebrow at my statement, went wide. Oh what did I say now?!

O~O~O~O~O~O

**_Author's Note: I'd like to thank all the people who've read my story and remind everyone to please review. I have to say I had a bit of writers block and i wasn't originally going to post this chapter because I felt there was a lot wrong with it but a positive review and positive private message about the story from __USANAguy__ inspired me to rewrite half of this chapter and get it posted tonight. So I'd like to give a special thanks to USANAguy :)_ **


	5. SG-1 2

_**Author's note: Okay first off I'd like to thank USANAguy, and Fokusas for their reviews, both of you are inspiring me to continue on with this story, and helping me get over my writers block :) don't forget to review everyone! Oh and I've decided that the story's taking place during season 4 of Stargate, though I am going to change one small fact that I know wasn't mentioned in the show about something that happened in season 3.**_

"You're an Ancient?" Jack asked, disbelievingly. I nodded my head.

"Yeah why is that so hard to believe?" I asked.

"Well all of the ancients died a long time ago, we've never meet a living Ancient before," Daniel stated.

"So they are all dead," I mumbled, looking down.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see that it was Seth. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He hadn't left my side since I found out about Janus, and I was glad for his company. I would never forget my Janus, but I was starting to think that I might actually be able to fall for Seth, and deep in Naman's subconscious I knew she was thinking the same thing, but both of us were still morning the loss of Janus.

"Are you sure they're all dead?" I asked, looking hopefully at them.

"Well a little while ago we found a device that down loaded all the Ancient knowledge into Jack's brain, the Asgard managed to remove it all but they did inform him in not so many words that the Ancient's were dead," Daniel explained. Both myself and Naman were shock, an Ancient repository, they'd actually found one?

"_**You found an Ancient repository, and you were stupid enough to stick your head in one, do you not know what could happen to you. The amount of knowledge contained in one of those things would be too much for you it would eventually kill you. You're lucky the Asgard were able to help**_," Naman exclaimed, taking control for a few seconds before allowing me control again.

"Well we didn't really know much about the Ancients up until then we had no idea what that thing would do," Jack defended. I sighed and took a deep breath. That's when I remembered something; the council had put a safe guard on the device so that only an Ancient could use it. That meant that Jack had to have the Ancient gene.

"You have the Ancient gene," I stated dumbfounded.

"How did you know?" Jack asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Because only someone with the Ancient gene can activate the Ancient repository," I explained.

"Huh didn't know that," Daniel muttered. Suddenly two wolfs jumped down into the cave, and snarled at the SG-1 team.

"Jacob Leah its okay we're fine, and besides you said you would stay back at the Cullen's," Seth exclaimed indignantly. I could see Jack and Sam pointing hand guns at the wolves.

"Wait did you say Leah, as in your sister Leah?" Daniel asked, looking from Seth to the wolves. I groaned.

"We weren't going to tell them, but now I guess we have to cause' you two got impatient and over protective," I growled out at the two wolves. They shrunk back slightly, then jumped up out of the cave. A few seconds later Jacob, and Leah jumped down.

"You've been gone for a while now, and Alice said she saw them heading towards the cave's using her… well you know, and that once they got to the caves they disappeared from her sight. Which is how we knew you were here, but we thought it better for just the two of us to come and check on you," Jacob explained. I groaned again.

"Okay what's going on here?" Jack asked.

"Do you think we should continue this back at the Cullen's place? I'm not sure if they'd be too happy about it though," I asked, looking between Jacob, Leah, and Seth.

"Yeah then you two can explain what happened here," Jacob replied.

"Wait we're not going anywhere until you explain what's going on," Jack stated.

"Ah give us a minute," I stated, motioning for Jacob, Leah, and Seth to follow me over to were the Stargate was. We huddled in a group right next to the gate.

"Do you think we should tell them about the Cullen's, I mean humans aren't supposed to know about them?" I asked.

"I think that would be best, do they already know about you?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah they've actually been using the gate to travel to other planets. They've met the Tok'ra, and they've even learned about the ancients. When we bring them back to the Cullen's Edward should be able to read their minds, and then tell you guys all about our conversation," I whispered.

"Well I guess we explain it to them, hope for the best then head back to the Cullen's before they send more of us out on a supposed rescue mission," Leah stated.

So we told the team all about the pack, and the Cullen's, well maybe not everything. But we did make them promise to not make any mention of the Cullen's or the pack to anyone they knew before we told them anything, Leah may have also threatened to reveal what she knew about the Stargate from me, and that she was sure she could get the entire pack and the Cullen's to attest to it. So after explaining everything that we felt was necessary to explain we all made our way back to the Cullen's house.

We were greeted by Edward and Alice. Edward had read Seth's mind and found out everything that had happened since I ran out of the house. Carlisle was the next to come out and greet us, and then he focused on me and told me that he wanted to take a look at my stab wound to see how it was healing, and to make sure that I hadn't pulled out any of the stitches while running away from the house.

When he'd looked at it he was shocked to see that it was almost completely healed. After he was done, Edward quickly explained to the people who hadn't been in the cave what he'd learned from reading Seth's mind.

"So when are your people supposed to come and get the gate?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Tomorrow," Jack replied. I nodded my head, and let the two groups talk to each other. It had been a long day and the physical strain from learning about Janus's and the Ancients death had put a strain on both Naman and me. I felt that I couldn't even move with how tired I was, so I let Naman take control.

"_**We are going to bed, we'll see you tomorrow at the caves when your people arrive to get the gate**_," Naman stated, standing up. Everyone nodded their heads, and Naman walked our body up the stairs and into the guest room…

_**The next day at the cave**_

I watched as the group of people from the SGC took away the Stargate. It had taken several hours but the team had finally managed to get the gate out from the cave. I was currently standing next to Sam {SG-1 Sam} with Seth standing beside me. Both Naman and I felt slightly happy at the fact that he hadn't left our side unless we went to sleep or had to use the bathroom. It made us feel safe, something that Janus always managed to do for us, and is what in many different was made him seem almost like Janus.

"So how did you find the Tok'ra, they are usually very hard to find unless you know where to look?" I asked, looking over at Sam.

"While helping to evacuate a group of people from a planet under attack I became host to Jolinar a Tok'ra. She died keeping me alive after an ash'rak tried to kill the both of us. Her memories where left in my head, and I eventually used those memories to find the Tok'ra," Sam replied. Huh I don't remember hearing of a Tok'ra named Jolinar, maybe she was one of the Goa'uld's that joined the Tok'ra after I'd been placed in stasis.

"Wow that sounds… crazy," Seth stated. Sam nodded her head. Suddenly Jack's phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Hello… all right… we're on our way back," Jack said, and after a few seconds he hung up and walked over to us.

"That was General Hammond he said your dad is at the base. Said he came by to spend some time with you, and I thought since you knew Selmak that you might want to come back with us to see him, but he doesn't know about you yet Carrie. Hammond thought we'd surprise him if you decide to come with us," Jack said, looking at me. I was surprised I hadn't really seen that coming, and apparently he'd told his commanding officer about at least Naman and I.

"If she goes than I'm coming with her," Seth stated. Jack glared at him.

"The offer applies to her not you," Jack replied.

"Yeah well she's my imprint, and I'm not leaving her alone if she goes than I go," Seth said stubbornly.

'_**He reminds me so much of Janus**_,' Naman sighed sadly.

'_Yes he does. Maybe that's why we find ourselves falling for him,'_ I replied.

"He comes to," I exclaimed, surprising both Jack and Seth. I'm guessing Seth hadn't really expected us to want him to come.

"Are you sure your pack will mind you leaving the state?" Sam asked.

"They'll understand," Seth replied, shrugging his shoulders. I smiled, the more time I spent with him the more I began to like him, and the same goes for Naman.

"All right then get some stuff packed and well meet you at the Cullen's place," Jack caved, walking away.

"This is all that I have," I stated, motioning to the Tok'ra clothing I was wearing. After spending the past couple of days wearing the uniform it had started to stink. Alice had lent me a pair of clothing earlier to wear after I'd taken a shower and while Esme washed my clothes then once they were clean I had put them back on.

"Well then I guess Seth just needs to get some stuff then," Jack shouted back at us.

I smiled, and followed Seth to his house where he gathered up his clothes that he would need. After he was ready we walked back to the Cullen's were Jacob and Leah were. At first Leah had protested to her brother going to Colorado. But Seth had said nothing would stop him, and once again stated that I was his imprint and that he wasn't leaving me by myself.

Usually I didn't like people helping me, I was an independent person, and so was Naman. We usually took it as an insult that someone felt we couldn't take care of ourselves. The only person Naman and I had ever let help us was Janus, but we found ourselves liking the fact that Seth wanted to protect us. Several minutes later SG-1 arrived, and then Seth and I were on our way to Colorado Springs, Colorado…

O~O~O~O~O~O

_**Author's note: Okay so I don't know if this is my best chapter. I feel that I kind of rushed it, but there was a lot I wanted to get out in this chapter. And I know they told SG-1 about the Cullen's and the pack a little too soon, but it was imperative that they knew about them before they leave to go to the SGC cause' I have a few things in mind for future chapters that requires they know about at least the pack. And I wanted to add in this chapter that both Carrie and Naman were starting to fall for Seth. I'm trying to gradually work into their relationship, but I'm finding it hard because I myself really want them to get together. Hope you guys liked this chapter.**_


	6. Tok'ra Window of oppurtunity Part One

_**SGC**_

We arrived at the SGC around 7pm, and Sam ran inside to greet her dad. We followed her to the briefing room where I could see an older man. Sam embraced the man, and he hugged her back.

"Jacob, Selmak there's someone her who wants to meet you," Jack exclaimed, smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh yeah who?" Jacob asked questioningly. I stepped out from behind Jack {with Seth right by my side} and a look of shock passed over Jacobs face. Suddenly his eyes flashed, and Selmak was in control.

"_**Carrie? Naman?**_" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah that's us," I replied. Selmak smiled, and hugged me.

"_**I thought you died a long time ago**_," Selmak stated.

"No Janus put us in a stasis pod after we were stabbed, some people let me out a little while ago," I explained. Selmak looked over at Seth.

"Ah Selmak this is my friend Seth he's one of the people who found me, err well friends with the people who found me," I introduced.

Seth nodded at Selmak. For the next several minutes we sat there talking about the past several thousand years. He informed me of all that had happened to the Tok'ra since I've been gone, and I informed him of most of what happened to me after being released from stasis, leaving out some of the things that had happened. Then I got to meet his host Jacob.

"Well Selmak, Jacob I'll let you get caught up with Sam now, besides I really want to get settled into a room, and take a nap," I exclaimed, standing up.

"I'll show you to your room," Daniel said, walking towards the door.

"I think I'll turn in also," Seth stated, following us out of the room.

"So Carrie how long do you think you'll stay here for?" Daniel asked looking back at me.

"I don't know I like being near the Stargate, but I also liked it back in Forks. I might just split my time between here and Forks. That way there Seth's not separated from his friends and family for too long," I replied, looking back at Seth who was smiling.

"Sounds reasonable, you know you'll be a lot of help around here seeing as how you are an ancient and a Tok'ra," Daniel stated.

I nodded my head just as Daniel stopped in front of my room. I walked into my room shutting the door behind me, and plopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep…

"Carrie, Naman, wake up please," A voice exclaimed.

I recognize that voice, that's Janus's voice. I opened my eyes to see Janus standing above us. But he looked different. Transparent almost, and he seemed to be glowing.

"Janus!" I exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping my arms around him. Only my arms seemed to go right through him. I let out a gasp of pain as I realized that I couldn't actually touch him.

"Carrie, Naman, my loves I'm so sorry I never came back for the two of you. I tried but the council voted against it when the disease broke out. They felt it better to leave you in stasis than subject you to the disease. I've been waiting for someone to bring you out of stasis," Janus stated.

"We miss you," I said. I bowed my head so that Naman could take control.

"_**Our sweet Janus We have missed you**_," Naman said, reaching out to try and rest her hand on Janus's face.

"And I you," Janus said.

"_**We don't know how we're going to live without you. It has been hard since we found out you are gone**_," Naman said.

"Yes I know, but now you have another. I know it may not be the same, but there is someone who cares about the two of you as much as I have," Janus reminded.

"Seth yes, he does care. He's just as over protective as you," I stated, taking back control.

"I will forever be with the two of you, know that. I will never leave, but you won't always be able to see me," Janus exclaimed, bending down to kiss us. I felt his ghost like lips hover over mine for a minute before he was gone. I sighed, and flopped back down on the bed.

"_Oh Naman what are we to do?" _I thought, not really expecting an answer. All I heard in my head was a sigh, and a mental nod. Suddenly my door burst open, and Seth came running in.

"Carrie are you okay?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Ugh yeah, why?" I asked.

"I was woken up by a noise, and I smelt a strange smell coming from your room," Seth replied.

"Well I'm fine but thanks for checking in on me," I said, giving him a smile. I looked over at the clock to see that it was 9:30 in the morning.

"Wow I've been asleep for a while now haven't I?" I muttered, standing up.

"Yeah, but are you sure you're okay?" Seth asked. I nodded my head…

_**Several days later {Another planet}**_

I was standing by a pedestal, and a wall that had Ancient writing on it. Seth and Daniel were both standing beside me. They'd called me here because of the Ancient writing. I sighed.

"It might take some time for me to translate all of this, there's just too much here," I sighed, moving away. I headed back up towards the gate, and grabbed my bag and pulled out a candy bar.

"Do you ever wear anything other than those Tok'ra clothing?" Jack asked suddenly.

"No, I'm glad Jacob and Selmak were able to get me more clothing though," I replied, taking a bite out of my candy bar. I looked up to see a flare around the sun.

"Is this supposed to be doing that?" Jack asked.

"It's a corona mass emission like a giant solar flare," Sam replied.

"But it's safe right?" Jack asked.

"Judging from the planets magnetic field it might cause a significant increase in the surface radiation," Sam stated.

"But it's safe right?" Jack asked again.

"As long as we don't stay here too long yes sir," She finally answered.

"Anybody explain that to Daniel?" Jack said. I turned to see Daniel and Seth talking to some guy. I turned back to face SG-1 after a moment.

"So how's the translation going?" Jack asked.

"Slow, there's a lot there to translate," I replied, finishing off the last of my candy bar.

"_**Not to mention the strange device by the wall**_," Naman added in my head.

"All set up sir," Sam exclaimed.

"Good lets hit it," Jack said, standing up, "Daniel, Seth let's go home." We waited, but there was no response.

"Daniel? Seth?" Jack said. I could hear a faint humming start up.

O'Neill," Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, I hear it," Jack replied.

Suddenly the pillars in the temple start to arc some sort of energy between them, then the gate activated. All of us had to dive to the ground to keep from being caught in the event horizon. Then we all stood up.

"Are you doing this?" Jack asked, glaring at the man Daniel and Seth had been talking to.

"Stay away!" He shouted. We all moved towards him, and I could see Daniel and Seth lying on the ground unconscious.

"Daniel," Sam exclaimed.

"Seth," I exclaimed, rushing over to him. I rested my hand on his neck and then Daniel's making sure they were both okay, then stood up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack asked, running over and grabbing the man.

Teal'c ran over, and I followed him. No way I'm letting him get away with this. Suddenly we were engulfed in a bright light, and then I was sitting in my room on base with Seth sitting next to me talking to me about the first time he'd turned into a wolf. I stared at him for a moment.

"_**Okay, what just happened, we were just on another freaken planet. And now we're back here, and I specifically remember Seth telling us this earlier,**_" Naman exclaimed inside my head.

"_I know but what the hell happened back on the planet? I remember that man messing with a device, but I didn't recognize it. It was defiantly Ancient but I've never seen anything like it before, that's got to have something to do with this,"_ I thought back.

"Carrie are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Ugh yeah… I… think so," I muttered.

"I… I need to go find Jack and the rest of the team," I exclaimed, jumping up. I raced out of my room, and down to the briefing room where I knew the rest of the team would be headed…

_**Authors note: Sorry I took so long to update, I've been working on like a dozen other stories for the past week. As for this chapter I just had to do the window of opportunity episode, it's the best episode ever. Now for those of you who like my stories/this story keep an eye out I should be posting a new story soon, it's called "The vampire immunity".**_


	7. Window of oppurtunity Part Two

_**Authors note: Sorry it took so long getting this out I had some writers block, and about a million other stories I've been working on, plus tones of homework. Hope you enjoy the chapter don't forget to review!**_

_**Briefing room**_

I raced into the briefing room with Seth right behind me. I could see Sam at the front of the room talking about the mission that we'd just been on.

"_**What in the hell is going on here?**_" Naman asked in my head. I just stood there staring at them from the doorway.

"Carrie are you okay?" Seth whispered.

"Major Carter, have we not previously been briefed concerning this matter?" Teal'c exclaimed.

"I was just going to say that," Jack stated. I walked further into the room.

"Carrie we were just about to ask you to come down. There's some Ancient writing on the planet that SG-1 is about to go to we were hoping you'd go with them," Hammond said, looking back at me. I stared at him for a minute not sure what to say.

"Carrie are you experiencing some déjà vu with all of this?" Jack asked, standing up and walking over to me.

"_**At least it's not just us, now we know we're not going crazy**_," Naman stated.

"Uh… yeah… I… weren't we just on another planet… that planet?" I answered, looking around the room.

"Ugh Carrie the two of us have never been to another planet," Seth stated.

"Yes you guys did we've already been through this I distinctly remember sitting here listening to Carter prattle on about solar activity and err corona something…" Jack defended.

"Corona mass emission, I was just about to bring it up," Sam stated.

"There you go, how would I know that?" Jack asked.

"Maybe you read my report?" Sam guessed.

"Maybe he read your report," Daniel said sarcastically, tapping the file in front of him. Jack glared at Daniel.

"We've been through this I remember telling you," I pointed at Daniel, "That it would take me a while to translate the wall because there was so much of it."

"I am in agreement with O'Neill and Carrie, I am experiencing a great deal of familiarity with these events," Teal'c stated. Suddenly the sirens went off and I could hear a technician state an unscheduled off world activation. We all raced down into the control room were the gate activated.

"It's SG-12," Jack stated.

"They're not due back for days," General Hammond said.

"Receiving GDO transmission… it's SG-12," The technician said, looking back at us.

"Open the iris," General Hammond ordered.

"One of them will be injured," Teal'c stated. Suddenly a group of men came barreling through the gate; one of them was limping and had his arm around another of the men to keep from falling over…

_**Infirmary**_

I was sitting on a bed in the infirmary with Seth right next to me. He kept glancing at me worriedly, then over at DR. Fraiser who was looking after Jack. I could see Teal'c sitting on the bed in between the two of us with a thermometer in his mouth.

"Ok so Sam was setting up instruments and… where was I?" Daniel asked.

"You were by the altar deal with Seth and the guy," Jack answered. Seth looked over at him.

"Right, you're gonna need to be a bit more specific," Daniel said.

"Malaki," Teal'c stated.

"That's the alien archaeologist that SG-15 met on the first survey. I was looking forward to meeting him," Daniel exclaimed.

"You did! You got along swell, anyway at some point a beam shot out from the ruins around the altar and in the Stargate," Jack explained.

"There was a blinding flash of light," Teal'c stated, removing the thermometer from his mouth.

"And then I was back in the commissary eating my fruit loops," Jack finished. Sam and General Hammond walked into the infirmary at that point. They all talked for a few minutes but I zoned out of the conversation.

"_What in the hell could have caused this, for the three of us to be basically sent back in time to the beginning of the day?_" I asked Naman.

"_**I'm not sure it has to have something to do with that ancient like machine on that planet**_," Naman replied.

"_I thought of that, that machine could be a time machine but what for?"_ I asked.

"_**Remember when Janus came to see us. He said there'd been a disease that spread through the Ancients. Maybe they tried going back to prevent their deaths**_," Naman suggested.

"_Possibly but we won't know till we take better look at the wall on that planet_," I said…

_**Daniel's office**_

"I can help translate this stuff, there's nothing wrong with me," I stated, glaring at Daniel. Seth was standing behind me and he didn't look like he even believed me.

"I know you can translate them but Jack, Teal'c, and yourself are claiming to be experiencing events that haven't even happened yet," Daniel replied. I groaned.

"Damn it Daniel just let me have a look at those pictures," I exclaimed. Daniel stared at me for a second, then sighed.

"All right fine go ahead have a look," He said, pushing the papers to me…

I glared down at the pictures in front of me. There's just so much here and I don't know which part to focus on first. I groaned and set the picture down on the desk.

"There's so much here to translate all at one time," I muttered. Seth smirked, and shook his head. Suddenly the base alarms went off.

"What the heck is that?" Seth asked, standing up. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and I was once again sitting on my bed listening to Seth explain about the first time he'd turned into a wolf.

"_**What the heck just happened?**_" Naman practically screamed in my head.

"_I have no idea but I'm going to find out,_" I replied, jumping up off the bed…

_**Infirmary**_

The three of us were once again sitting in the infirmary being checked out by Dr. Fraiser. Fraiser was shining a light in Jack's eye while a nurse was taking Teal'c's and my temperatures.

"You're not gonna find anything," Jack stated.

"Why don't we wait for the lab results before we jump to any conclusions," Fraiser replied.

"The results will be negative," Teal'c uttered.

"Humor me," Fraiser said. General Hammond and Sam walked in just like before, and just like before I tuned them out…

_**Control room**_

I stared out into the gate room and watched as SG-1 walked through. Jack and Teal'c had managed to persuade General Hammond to let them go back to the planet, but I was to stay here.

"_**How dare they think us not fit to go through were all in this mess we should be there with them**_," Naman growled inside my head.

"_I agree but they're not gonna let us go under these conditions, so we mine as well just get back to translating the text on the walls,"_ I replied, turning and walking back to Daniel's lab with Seth right behind me.

I had just reached Daniel's office when a bright flash of light engulfed me and I was back in my room with Seth talking about his first transformation. I groaned and banged my head on the head board behind me.

"Carrie are you all right?" Seth asked.

"Just peachy," I muttered, standing up and walking out of the room…


End file.
